The New Girl
by violetiiez
Summary: This ff is now discontinued. I'm retreating to harry potter ff land :]. I might write some harry potter fan fics but I'm not sure.If you feel the need, take an idea from either of my stories, but please give me some credit.Thanks to reviewers. Later! :]
1. First day for Dawn

It was another day at Horace Green High. The day had just started, but from experience everyone figured it was going to be a boring. Zach and Freddy had the same homeroom, and as always were sitting in the back of the class. Zach was staring into space, every so often brushing the hair out of his eyes. Freddy was sitting low in his seat, fiddling with his pen. The teacher was talking but they weren't paying any attention, as usual.

Homeroom ended without any excitment. As Zach got up to leave, he spotted someone he did not recognize. She was average height, with long dark brown hair that shone when she moved. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black sweater over a black and red striped Emily the Strange T-shirt, and black converses. She picked up her bag, and looked around the room. She met Zach's eyes but quickly looked away and began to walk towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder to the back of the class before she stepped outside and began walking down the hall.

Zach just couldn't stop staring at her. It took him a moment to realize that she had left. The second he did he began to walk to the door as quickly as he could. Once he got there he looked up and down the hall. Sure enough, there she was. He began to jog towards her. She stopped at her locker and began to work at the lock.

Zach walked over to her and leaned against the locker beside hers. "Hi," he said. She looked up quickly and then turned back to her locker. "Hey," she answered. "I'm Zach by the way. I'm guessing you're new here?" Zach asked. "Dawn. And yeah, I am," she replied finally getting her locker open.She took out the books she needed and shut her locker. She didn't know whether to walk away or to stay. Zach wasn't saying anything else and she didn't think it was a good idea to be late on her first day. Yet something held her back. Something inside her wanted to stay with him, even if no one said a thing.

She finally decided there was no point in staying and was about to walk away when he said "Sit with me at lunch today okay?" She looked at him, rather surprised. "Yeah, sure,"Dawn said, smiled and began to walk to her next class.

Classes went quicker than usual for Zach. He had told his friends that someone new was coming to sit with them at lunch today, but didn't tell them who. Even if he did he doubted they'd know who she was. They paid less attention in class than he did so they probably wouldn't know anythng about a new kid.

When Zach walked into the Cafeteria for lunch the first thing he did was look around for Dawn. When he didn't see her he figured she wasn't there yet. He went and sat down with his friends. As much as he and Freddy liked everyone in the band they never really did that much together outside of that. He and Freddy did everything together though. After School of Rock started, they became best friends and rarely left eachother's side.

Moments later, Dawn walked in. Zach noticed right away because he was spending most of his time facing the door. He gave her a small wave, which she obviusly saw because she began to walk over to his table. "Hey stranger," he said smiling, once she got over to the table. He moved over so she could sit beside him which she did.Everyone at the table (Zach's friends Seth, Grace and Mark) gave Zach a puzzled look. "This is Dawn. She's new here. Dawn this is Grace, Mark and Seth." "Hey," they each said smiling. _Well they definatly seem friendly enough, _Dawn thought.

Everyone began to eat except Dawn. "Aren't you hungry?" Grace asked. "Not really. Don't feel like eating right now," Dawn answered. "You're not like anerexic are you?" Seth asked. "No!" Dawn said chuckling. "Just not hungry." "Do you not have money? Because I can lend you some," Grace said opening up her bag. "No thanks. I've got money," Dawn said pulling out a ten dollar bill. "If you're sure.." Grace said putting her bag back down and returning to her food. At that moment Freddy turned up. He sat down beside Dawn watching her the whole time. Before Freddy had a chance to ask, Mark said "this is Dawn, Freddy." "So are you new?" Freddy asked not taking his eyes off of Dawn. "Yeah," Dawn said smiling at him.

Zach could tell right away that Freddy liked Dawn. I mean wat guy wouldn't? She was really pretty, and really nice. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Freddy liked her but for some reason he was quite angry about it. _Well isn't this going to be fun, _Zach thought.


	2. The Kiss

The day ended and soon enough everyone was on their way home. Zack and the others were no where in site, so Dawn walked home alone. As soon as she got home she went straight to her homework. She didn't like it or anything, in fact she rarely did her homework until after 9 at her old house. But she really wanted to get it out of the way tonight.

Once she finished she went to have a shower. As great as the day was, it was also really stressful. She got yelled at a teacher because she said "yeah?" instead of here for attendence and got talked to by the principal because her locker was "too messy" just beause one book fell out. Not to mention the students. Most of them were really nice, but some of the ones that the rest of the school considered sluts, were insanely mean. All she wanted to do was relax.

When she was finished in the shower she changed into her pajamas and brought a couple of dvds up to her room. After the first movie she got bored and looked at the clock. It was only 7. That meant she could still go for a walk around her street. She just moved in 3 days ago, and so far those 3 days were spent on unpacking. She was looking forward to exploring her neighbourhood.

She quickly changed into the clothes she had on earlier. She yelled to her mom that she was going out and left the house. Dawn could see a park up the street on a hill. _That looks like a good place to start_, she thought as she began to walk.

Meanwhile

Zach had wanted to walk home with Dawn, but he couldn't get rid of Freddy. He knew if he said anything about it Freddy would want to come. So he let Freddy drag him to a smoothie place close to Dawn's house (but they didn't know that yet). They had been there only about 15 minutes when Freddy suddenly said "Gotta go!" and ran out the door.

Freddy had seen Dawn walking up to the park. He didn't have any sort of ride, so he had to jog. She was pretty far ahead of him so she would get there at least 10 minutes before he did.

Dawn sat down on one of the swings. She began to rock back and forth, never lifting her feet off of the ground. She sat there for a few minutes thinking. She heard someone walking behind her and turned around. Freddy was walked up and sat down on the swing beside her.

"Hey," he said smiling. He began to swing. Before Dawn could say hi back he said "bet you can't go higher than me." He had a funny little smirk on his face. "Oh yeah?" Dawn said as she began to swing as well. They pumped their legs as hard as they could until they were both as high as they could go. It was too difficult to decide who was higher.

"Fine," Freddy said. "Lets both jump off at the very top and see who gets farther. I'll go first." He jumped off and landed on his chest on the ground. "Ouch!" Dawn said laughing, still swinging. "You try then," Freddy said sitting up facing the swingset. Dawn waited until she was as high as she could get and jumped. She flew into the air. She landed on her feet but then fell back laughing. As Freddy crawled over to her he couldn't help smiling."Never again!" she said still laughing.

"So where did you used to live?" Freddy asked once they had both clamed down. They still hadn't moved from their places, Dawn laying on her back and Freddy sitting beside her. "Westport," she replied looking up at the sky which was slowly getting darker. "I doubt you've heard of it. It takes at least 2 days to drive there from here." "No I haven't heard of it. You miss it much?" he said. "Yeah, I guess," she replied. "I mean I don't miss the actual town, just the people in it. Like all my friends for example." "Anyone else?" he was trying to find out if she had a boyfriend but he thought if he asked staight out he'd sound desperate. "Yeah. Matt. We were going out for a pretty long time. In fact we haven't actually broken up," Dawn said. She looked at Freddy, who suddenly shifted his gaze towards the ground. "But it didn't feel like we were going out anymore. We became more of best friends. I mean if we ever kissed eachother it would always be on the cheek. I just thought if we did break up, it would ruin our friendship. And I didn't want that. I mean he was my best friend you know?"

Freddy looked up. Dawn was still looking at him. He don't know what made him do it. He leaned over and put his arms on the ground on either side of her and kissed her. It took a second for Dawn to realize what was happening, but when she did and put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart Freddy could see that Dawn was smiling. That was a good sign. "Go out with me?" Freddy asked. "Duh!" Dawn said laughing as she kissed him again.

As soon as Zach had seen Freddy lean over Dawn, he left. He knew what Freddy was going to do so why sit and watch? He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him. Freddy was supposed to be his best friend. Zach didn't end up liking too many people, but whenever he did his friends could always notice. Freddy knew he liked Dawn and he went for her anyway...


	3. Everything's Wrong

**A/N this chapter is definatly gong to be longer than the other two. Might be a bit surprising. Enjoy**

Zach went to school the next day with his stomach in a knot. Freddy always went out with pretty but basically shallow girls so asking out Dawn would be different for him. Zach finally convinced himself that Dawn wouldn't say yes if Freddy out of no where kissed her.

This made Zach feel better towards Dawn, but not to Freddy. He talked to her before homeroom, and a few minutes after. She seemed totally happy. He didn't talk to Freddy at all. Zach knew that Freddy was trying to get his attention during some of their classes but chose to ignore them. By lunch, Freddy was really confused.

Zach and Grace were the first ones at the table. Mark, Seth and Dawn were just ahead of Freddy. Zach started whispering to them. He suddenly grabbed all of their bags and put them on the seats just beside the owners. As Freddy walked up he could see that Zach was smirking. Everyone else just seemed confused. He finally realized what Zach was smiling at. With all the bags on the seats, as well as 5 people, there was no room for Freddy.

"Fine," Freddy said. "I don't know what I've done wrong Zach but you obviously don't want me around. Well then screw this, I'm gone!"

He began to walk away. He was headed towards the door. All of the sudden Mark, Seth and Grace all started asking Zach questions.

"What was that for! What did he do to you? You could always just tell him why you're mad!"

"Yeah, I mean come on talk about best friends."

Dawn didn't wait to hear the rest. She just gave him a quick look. It was hard to read. It was confused, hurt, angry, and sad all at once. She got up and ran after Freddy. She found him sitting out on the steps at the front of the school. She went down and sat next to him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Freddy said sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what was going on. None of us did. They're all inside giving Zach a hard time now. I bet you wouldn't be happy if i didn't come out here right?" Dawn was confused. She thought Freddy would be happy she came out to see him.

"You know what? Just leave me alone right now. I might have been nicer if I had someone to stick up for me but NO!" At that Freddy got up and walked back into the school, leaving Dawn alone on the school steps.

Freddy came face to face with Zach when he walked inside.

"What's your problem? I didn't do anything to you! Why do you have to act as though we're enemies!" Freddy couldn't stop himself. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Well maybe I'd be nicer if you hadn't gone after the one girl I liked!" Zach replied.

"Oh so this is about Dawn? Well next time make a move before I do! You of all people should know by now that if I like someone I don't waste time to ask them out. You on the other hand just sit and watch them. Sure you can be friendly but if you want to be with someone you've got to be more than friendly!" Freddy was enraged. He was known for being a player. Why did Zach suddenly expect him to change his ways?

"Oh well I've got nothing to worry about do I? Dawn's different Freddy. If you decide to ask her out, I seriously doubt she'll say yes. You're too much of a player for some girls Freddy!" Zach was happy with himself. Freddy wouldn't have anything to say to that. What was he going say? "Yeah she would!" Zach could hear it now. But what Zach did hear was far from what he had expected.

"Well too late for you! I l already did ask her out Zach, and guess what? She said yes! So go ahead and take your shot, and see what happens," Now it was Freddy's turn to be happy with himself.

Zach was shocked but he had to think of a comeback. "You can't fool me Freddy. You only asked her out because you thought she was hot!"

"I've gone out with plenty of hot girls Zach but I've never gone out with a beautiful one." At that Freddy walked away.

Dawn didn't know what to do after Freddy's small blowout. She didn't want to go back inside so she just walked home. It's not like this school was a stickler for attendance. She had to talk to someone but she didn't know who. She sat there thinking for a minute. Matt. He would make her feel better. He called him on his cell and began to talk.

After School

Zach had to explain to Dawn, especially now that she and Freddy were going out. He didn't know what house she lived at but that didn't stop him. He went to every house on the street asking for Dawn until her mom answered and said she was upstairs. He began to walk up.

When he got there he knocked on her door. He recognized Dawn's voice as she said "yeah?". Her voice sounded a bit funny. He opened the door to find her crying on her bed, eating cookies, watching a movie.

"What's wrong?" Zach said surprised. He took off his sweater as he went and sat down beside her. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"Everything," she said. Letting tears roll down her face. He pulled her into a huge hug. Dawn didn't resist in fact she hugged him back. She broke off, still crying. "Freddy's mad at me. My best friend hates me. My dad doesn't want to see me anymore. You and Freddy are fighting. What isn't wrong?" She went to hug him again. Zach wanted to ask her questions but that moment obviously wasn't the right time.

She let go of him and got another cookie. She gave a very small smile and asked "want one?" Zach smiled and said "sure. So, you think you could explain some of those things you said were wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess I could. Freddy got mad at me because I didn't stick up for him at lunch. By the way what exactly did happen at lunch?"

"Nothing Keep going," Zach answered quickly.

"Okay. In my old town I had this boyfriend named Matt but we became more of best friends. I thought if I told him about Freddy he'd be happy for me but he obviously wasn't. And now he's mad at me. He said he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. H'es blocked me on AIM and msn and he blocked my number from his cell. I don't even remember his home number! And the thing with my dad. Just so you know, my parents are divorced."

"Oh," Zach couldn't think of anything else to say so Dawn just kept going.

"Anyways he's mad at my mom for some reason so now he doesn't want me to visit him anymore because he knows it's hard for my mom to take care of me all the time and work full time."

"Oh Dawn," he said pulling her into another hug. They sat and talked like that for a while with her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulders. Dawn couldn't help crying. They finally decided to watch a movie. Zach let Dawn choose and she chose The Notebook.

"Did you have choose a chick flick?" Zach said.

"Yes," Dawn said as she put the movie on. Zach had a pillow propped behind his back, sitting low against the wall behind him. As Dawn came back to the bed, he half expected her to sit farther away from him, but instead she took her old spot once again with her head on his chest. He was surprised. He didn't know whether to put his arm around her again. He was given his answer when Dawn looked up, took his hand in hers and guided it until it was around her shoulders again.

Zach left later at around 10. By that time Dawn was feeling much better. She waved goodbye as Zach walked down the front steps. Dawn went back upstairs. Zach had left his sweater on her bed. Usually she would have returned it right away but Zach was already almost home anyway. She put it on over her pajamas, which she had changed into earlier, and crawled into bed.


End file.
